


Always With Me

by shootingstar97



Category: Yes!プリキュア５ | Yes! Precure 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstar97/pseuds/shootingstar97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urara's thoughts about Nozomi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always With Me

Urara used to be alone, all the days the only thing she used to do on school besides study is practice to be a good actress. She had no friends to talk during lunch time and she thought that was okay, until the day Nozomi appeared.

Nozomi was her first friend, she supported her dream as hard as she could. Rin was with them too, and later Komachi and Karen also joined them so Urara wasn't alone anymore, but for some reason Nozomi is special.

They have many things in common. Urara loves to eat alongside with her, the two have the habit to get excited easily, and are also two innocent creatures. She loves to spend her time with Nozomi and always wanted to be like her.

"Hi Urara!" Nozomi greeted while Urara was sitting in a bench on the school. Rin wasn't with she needed to attend some club activities.

"Hi, Nozomi-san!" She smiled as Nozomi sat down on her side.

The two started a talk about sweets, Urara would love to see Nozomi noticed her feelings but while she be at her side she will be fine.


End file.
